superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Shirt Tales Season 1 (1982-1983)
Opening Titles * "Shirt Tales" Ending Credits * Executive Producers: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Producer: Kay Wright * Story Editor: Bob Ogle * Creative Supervisor: Tony Pastor * Supervising Director: Ray Patterson * Directors: George Gordon, Bob Hathcock, Carl Urbano, Rudy Zamora * Assistant Directors: Bob Goe, Terry Harrison, Bill Hutten * Story Direction: Pete Alvarado, Franco Christophani, James Fletcher, Jan Green, Stephen Hickner, Lew Saw, Jim Simon, Roy Wilson, Tom Yakutis * "SHIRT TALES" from Hallmark * Recording Director: Gordon Hunt * Animation Casting Director: Ginny McSwain * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Musical Director: Hoyt Curtin * Musical Supervisor: Paul DeKorte * Creative Producer: Iwao Takamoto * Design Supervisor: Bob Singer * Character Design: Barry Anderson, Sandra Berez, Jean Gilmore, Mel Keefer, Martin Korth, Ron Maidenberg * Voices: Richard Balin, Joe Besser, Brian Cummings, Walker Edmiston, Marshall Efron, Laurie Faso, Stanley Jones, Sherry Lynn, Tress MacNeille, Kenneth Mars, Joseph Medalis, Robert Allen Ogle, Patricia Parris, Henry Polic II, Tony Pope, Robert Ridgely, Michael Rye, Steve Schatzberg, Ronnie Schell, Marilyn Schreffler, R.J. Segall, Michael Sheehan, Hal Smith, John Stephenson, Andre Stojka, Fred Travalena, Herbert Vigran, Frank Welker, William Woodson, Ted Zeigler * Layout: Franco Christophani, Jaime Diaz, Dave Hoover, John Perry, David West * Animation Supervision: Jay Sarbry, Don Patterson * Assistant Animation Supervisor: Joanna Romersa * Animation: Bob Bemiller, Lefty Callahan, Rudy Cataldi, Zeon Davush, Joan Drake, Jon Elford, Lillian Evans, Hugh Fraser, Fred Hellmich, Hicks Lokey, Mircea Manta, Constantin Mustatea, Bob Nesler, Margaret Nichols, Bill Nunes, Ken Muse, Bernard Posner, Bill Pratt, Don Ruch, Kunio Shimamura, Ken Southworth, Rich Trueblood * Background Supervisor: Al Gmuer * Backgrounds: Lorraine Andrina, Fernando Arce, Gary Conkline, Gil DiCicco, Flamarion Ferreira, Martin Forte, Robert Gentle, Bonnie Goodknight, Eric Heschong, Jim Hickey, Paro Hozumi, Michael Humphries, Vicki Jenson, Phil Lewis, Michelle Moen, Andy Phillipson, Phil Phillipson, Bill Proctor, Jeff Richards, Jeff Riche, Ron Roesch, Peter Van Elk, Dennis Venizelos, Gloria Wood * Checking and Scene Planning: Paul Strickland * Xerography: Star Wirth * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Alison Victory * Sound Direction: Dick Olson * Technical Supervisor: Jerry Mills * Camera: Roy Wade, Steve Altman, Chuck Flekal, Curt Hall, Ralph Migliori, Joe Ponticelle, David Valentine, Jerry Whittington * Supervising Film Editor: Larry C. Cowan * Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley * Music Editors: Terry Moore, Joe Sandusky, Robert Talboy * Effects Editors: Mike Bradley, Mary Gleason, Carol Lewis, Catherine MacKenzie, Sue Sawade, Kerry Williams * Music and Sound Editing: Horta Editorial and Sound, Inc. * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Post-Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * Production Manager: James Wang * Executives in Charge of Production: Jayne Barbera and Margaret Loesch * A Hanna-Barbera Production * This picture made under the jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * Copr. © 1982 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. * Characters copr. © MCMLXXX Hallmark Cards, Inc. Closing Logos * Hanna-Barbera Productions · A Division of The Taft Entertainment Company Category:TV Series Category:End Credits Category:NBC Category:Warner Archive Category:Warner Bros. Television Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Worldvision Enterprises Category:Turner Program Services (TPS)